Why Clones Are NEVER A Good Idea
by The Imaginary Chronicles
Summary: A gift fic for a friend. She asked me what the difference was between Skyfire and Jetfire, she then proceeded to claim that Jetfire was his clone which then led to a conversation on Starscream mixing them up which led to this... M for smut and seduction.


Skyfire leaned back in his chair and surveyed his work. This was one of his most tedious projects but would certainly be one of his best. The white metal on the table gleamed at him, the cables and wires finally perfectly twisted together, allowing them to fit into the cavity.

As his mind drifted from his work, he allowed his optics to offline and his fingertips to brush against his lips in a moment of bliss at the memory of what had happened just hours earlier.

After many shy advancements and subtle flirting, he had finally revealed his attraction to his lab partner. He had been expecting either a disgusted or surprised reaction; instead he was yanked into a passionate kiss.

One, which still lingered not only on his mind, but on his mouth as well. His work had distracted him from the gentle tingling but now that it was set aside, he felt the overwhelming joy and warmth flood through his spark again.

They had kissed, they had actually _kissed_.

He knew it was stupid, to make such a big deal of this, it wasn't like this was a first time for him or anything. He had been in relationships before and _certainly_ went farther than a kiss, but there was something strange, something new about this one.

Skyfire onlined his optics, looking over his work one last time. It had taken him quite a bit to get his mind off of this close contact between them before, _now _however, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again. He sighed and got out of the chair, closing the door to his small work room behind him.

Feeling almost like he was floating, he crossed his lounge and over to the back room where his berth was. Skyfire laid down and stared at the ceiling. The feeling of his lab partner's lips against his replayed in his mind again and he let out a content, happy sigh.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Skyfire walked into the lab and felt his wings lift and his spark flutter at the sight of his partner sitting there at one of their workspaces. Upon his entering, his partner turned to him and smiled.

Skyfire smiled shyly back, his lips curling in as the tingling sensation from the other night came back at full force.

"You're here early." He said- it came out more accusing than playful as he had intended it.

"You're not the only one who does work here," His partner responded, turning back to the datapad in front of them.

Skyfire took in a shaky intake and stepped closer. "I was just surprised."

"Hmm," The mech said, tapping away.

Skyfire's wings sagged in defeat. He shouldn't have thought that things would be different now. He walked past heading to his own work station when-

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What do you mean?" Skyfire asked, sounding a little concerned.

Starscream turned around to face him, holding out one hand palm down to beckon Skyfire back.

"You need your 'good morning' kiss." He purred.

* * *

That night Skyfire came home with an armful of datapads that needed to be reviewed, organized or whatever kind of task he would need to do. With a weary sigh he dumped them on the table in his lounge. His optics drifted over to the back room.

He shook his head and sat down. No, that project would have to wait. Even if it could help with this right now, the task at hand was more important. He filled one cube and sat down, plucking the first pad from the pile.

Once he had finished a sufficient amount of work, Skyfire retreated to his workplace to continue his project. The light flickered on once he entered the room and revealed what he had been so diligently working on for the last few weeks.

The white mechanism lay there quiet and lifeless. Only partially assembled, missing pieces sat next to the general area that they would later be attached to.

He was pleased with how it was turning out he'd never thought he could do something as complicated as this.

To build a clone of himself.

Lately work had been piled on to them. Skyfire and Starscream found themselves drowning in paperwork and reports that needed to be completed.

Skyfire had always wondered about making a clone but never had a reason to do so before. He thought he could get twice the work done and actually have time to rest. And _now_, he was thinking about how it could give him more free time, free time that he could spend with Starscream…

Plus he loved a good challenge, any scientist did.

So far he was almost done, just needing to attach the arm he completed last night and finish the programming. He would download the files necessary for the clone to understand their research and follow their thought process, after that the clone would be very basic. Skyfire wasn't trying to creator another life; this was just going to be a clone with artificial intelligence, there was going to be no sparking or emotional programming. Skyfire wasn't capable of doing something like that.

He was excited to show it to Starscream but would wait until it was complete before he told the seeker about it. If anything went wrong he wouldn't want to have to admit it, he was trying to impress Starscream, not make a fool about himself anymore than he already had.

Skyfire retrieved the arm from the table nearby and lined it up with the body. It was a little strange, their similarity, but Skyfire lacked the creativity to design a completely different person.

He started welding the arm and connection important wires.

Hours later Skyfire had nearly completed it, all that was needed was the programming that he would have to save for the next night.

He groaned when he saw the time. His patience and focus were his greatest strengths but sometimes also his flaws, he would waste time and lose track of it.

Groaning, yet again as he calculated just how little recharge he was going to get tonight he dragged himself out of the room and flopped onto his berth.

_It's going to be worth it, so worth it. _

* * *

Skyfire was working diligently on his half of their project. His entire left side felt warm and tingled from the fact that it was just _inches_ away from Starscream.

He tried desperately to push that aside for now but kept feeling his attention yanked back whenever Starscream's wings twitched in thought.

Once or twice he was even thought about just leaning over and sweeping up the seeker- after all, Starscream could work from the shuttle's lap, couldn't he?

No, no. Skyfire tried to focus again.

In his distress Skyfire dropped his left hand off the table.

He heard Starscream gasp in surprise.

"Huh?" Skyfire looked over to the seeker.

Starscream had completely frozen with a beaker in each hand. Skyfire, confused, was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed just where his hand was.

Somehow, Skyfire's hand had landed in Starscream's lap.

"I-I," Skyfire started to stutter but Starscream's coy smile cut him off.

"Going a little fast there, aren't we?" Starscream chuckled darkly.

The seeker placed the beakers down before Skyfire even had time to process what had happened, Starscream was on the table in front of him, crawling towards the shuttle with dim optics and a seductive smile.

Skyfire felt his face warm up and was certain it was flushed. His processors froze at the quite attractive sight of Starscream on all fours leaning in with slightly pursed lips.

_Oh sweet Primus, _this was a direct tap into one of his more guilty fantasies involving this seeker, a desk and some handcuffs. Starscream was amazingly attractive on the table and Skyfire felt his spark and interface panel flush with warm desire. But as much as he wanted the seeker _right now_, this wasn't right, this was going too fast.

So as Starscream came closer, body pressed against Skyfire's and face just a breath away leaning up for an erotic kiss, Skyfire gently grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

Starscream's optics snapped back online almost instantly, his coy smile dropped.

"It-it was an a-a-accident," Skyfire offered as an explanation.

"Oh," Starscream said in a flat note. He scrunched up nose and jerked away sliding off the table and returning to his work like nothing had happened. However, Skyfire noticed the annoyed look on the seeker's face, the stiff shoulders and the sagged wings.

Did Starscream look…_rejected?_

Without even thinking about it, Skyfire grabbed one of Starscream's wings. He massaged it delicately, moving up and down its length and applying pressure to the edges.

Starscream's optics offlined and he leaned back into the touch. His other wing perked up and a quiet moan slipped from his lips.

The sound stopped Skyfire's hand in its tracks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Skyfire was cut off when Starscream yanked the shuttle forward into a kiss.

Skyfire lost all coherency as Starscream's glossa slipped past his lips. Faintly, he noticed that the blue glass on his front was being groped but was distracted by the taste of Starscream in his mouth. He felt his lips moved with the seeker's, felt his own hands grabbing Starscream's sides to hold him in place.

Idly he wondered for a moment why this had such a profound effect on him, in other relationships a simple kiss hadn't frozen his processors like this, hadn't sent shocks through his body but the thought trailed off, remaining half-formed.

When Starscream finally did let him go, the seeker nudge their faces together, lips still parted.

"Don't test me, if you can't handle the reaction," He murmured with dim optics.

Skyfire made an incoherent noise.

"Good," The seeker purred, running his glossa over the space between Skyfire's lips before pulling away back to his work again.

Skyfire sat there in a daze, unable to move, let alone think.

A few minutes later his processors were back in order and Skyfire was able to work again trying to ignore the fact that his wings were jittering.

* * *

Skyfire had hoped that, maybe, Starscream would realize that he wanted to take things slow. His hope was crushed however, two days later when they were out on a routine field study.

This neighboring planet was currently going through its winter season, strong gusts of cold air swept up the dirt as they whipped past.

Skyfire was surprised to see that the wind was strong enough to push his wings back.

"It's cold out here," He remarked, more as a statement than a complaint.

Starscream looked up from whatever he was working on and smirked.

"Well," He walked over to Skyfire, placing one hand on the shuttle's chest. "Why don't we warm each other up?"

"Uh…" Skyfire's optics went wide.

"We're all alone," Starscream continued, tapping his fingers up and down Skyfire's plating. "Nobody's going to be looking for us…"

The seeker leaned in closer, optics dimming and voice dropping to a husky tone.

"We can spare some time, can't we?" He asked. His tone was innocent but his face held an expression far from it.

"I…" Skyfire couldn't even form words in his mind, let alone his mouth.

Starscream cocked up one shoulder and angled his head in an even more alluring way.

"Come on," He beckoned, one hand slipping lower.

Skyfire instinctively jumped back at the touch, letting out a startled yelp.

Starscream stood there with one hand raised to where the shuttle had previously been, at first there was slight surprise on his face but slowly his optics dimmed and the corners of his mouth fell.

"I understand," He murmured, his arm dropping to his side. He looked down at the ground for a moment finding something sad there before drawing himself back up and returning to his work.

"Starscream, I…" Skyfire stepped forward.

The seeker raised one blue hand to ward him off.

"I get it." He snapped.

"No, I-" Skyfire put both hands, palm up as if to plead for the seeker's attention.

"I said; I get it." Starscream turned his head to glare in Skyfire's general direction.

Skyfire started shaking his head; he opened his mouth to speak again but closed his when he realized he would not be heard. Words would not mediate this, actions would.

So, he stepped forward, ignoring how Starscream's wings bristled at his approach, knelt down and gently wrapped his arms around the seeker, burying his face between a shoulder vent and neck.

Starscream perked up in surprise at first but relaxed into the hold, one of his hands rested on Skyfire's forearm.

"It's just too soon," Skyfire whispered right next to his audio. "I just want to take things slow with you. If we go too fast, I'm afraid it might…" He trailed off looking for the best word.

"Die out?" Starscream filled the blank for him.

"Yeah," Skyfire nuzzled and kissed one of Starscream's cheeks.

They stayed like that for a while, both too comfortable with each other to even want to break apart. Until, of course, Skyfire decided to focus on their work and let go but not without leaving one last kiss.

* * *

Thankfully things started easing between them, over the next few days Skyfire felt as if a weight had been lifted. It was as if they had taken a few steps back, which made the shuttle feel comfortable, before things had been going way too fast for him.

So, it was because of this new security that Skyfire agreed to go out with Starscream for drinks one evening.

What a terrible, terrible idea.

It had started the same as any other time they had gone out for drinks; they left after work, flew there and sat at their usual table in the back. Nothing new.

However, this time, instead of getting regular high-grade, Starscream _insisted_ that they both have a cube of the concentrated high-grade which was not only the worst to swallow but the quickest grade to get overcharged on.

"Starscream," Skyfire spoke up after the jet had brashly ordered for him. "Why are we-"

Starscream just flapped one hand at him, instantly cutting off all questioning.

"We haven't gone out for drinks for weeks! Besides," The seeker leaned forward, resting his chin on one fist on the table, optics dimming in that mischievous way of his. "This is technically a date. Isn't it?"

"I suppose…" Skyfire eyed him.

"What?" Starscream asked, lips curling into a smug smile.

"You look like you're planning something…" The shuttle's optics narrowed but Skyfire smiled in good humor.

"Little old me?" Starscream scoffed. "What would I possibly be trying to do?"

"Get me overcharged and take advantage of me." Skyfire stated bluntly.

Starscream was momentarily thrown off by the shuttle's straight forward answer but quickly recollected himself. "Nonsense." He said turning away. He scanned the bar, apparently looking for anyone he knew. Skyfire's optics followed in the same direction.

"Besides it would be you taking advantage of me." Starscream muttered.

"What was that?" Skyfire asked.

Starscream turned back to him with an innocent smile. "Nothing." He chirped.

Skyfire eyed him a moment longer before giving up.

Soon their drinks arrived, Skyfire looked at it hesitantly, watching as Starscream instantly picked up the cube and took a swig. Sure that it wouldn't be that bad, Skyfire followed suit. As soon as the high-grade flowed into his mouth it burned. Like hot magma it scorched his throat on its way down. He nearly dropped the cube and began coughing, free hand grabbing his throat in shock.

Starscream just sat there smirking at him. The seeker took another sip as if mocking the shuttle's inability to handle the highest-grade. "Not good?" he asked with fake sweetness.

"It's horrid!" Skyfire's voice was raspy with static.

Starscream hummed with contentment and took another drink.

Not wanting to look bad, Skyfire tried again, only to end in coughs.

Starscream's smile only got smugger; he looked away and spoke with a mocking tone. "You can get some lower-grade if you can't-"

"No. I'm- cough- quite alright." Skyfire assured him, taking yet another drink.

Starscream's optics got brighter.

Skyfire somehow managed to get through the first cube-over time it burned less as he adjusted- while Starscream had started his second and the high-grade was already taking its effect on the much smaller mech.

"Look at you! I'm impressed Sky, you _can _hold your high-grade!" Starscream giggled and even clapped his hands together a few times for the shuttle.

Skyfire just shook his head. Leave it to Starscream to get wasted as quickly as possible.

Starscream continued giggling, face plates flushing a light purple color with energon. "Have another, have another," he pawed at the shuttle's hand.

Skyfire couldn't keep the smile off his face. Not only was Starscream hilarious when he was overcharged, he could also be quite adorable.

"Starscream," Skyfire dragged out the name as if he was questioning a sparkling "Are you trying to get me overcharged?"

"Hehe, no," The seeker tried to hide his giddy laughter by covering his mouth with one hand.

Skyfire stared at him.

"No, no, no! I'm not! I swear I'm not!" Starscream became serious for a moment, his expression changed to pleading. But as quickly as it came it melted away and the seeker broke out into a violent fit of giggles.

Starscream slumped over the table, apparently unable to hold himself up while laughing so hard. He lifted his head, optics completely offline as he tried to pull himself back together.

"Sorry, sorry," He spoke in-between quiet laughs. He sat back up and took in a deep intake.

Skyfire dropped the subject and picked up another cube, grimacing before taking another drink. This time it burned almost worst than the first one. Skyfire banged his fist against his chest as he coughed as if it could shake the burning sensation off of the walls of this throat.

"Poor Skyfire," He heard Starscream croon to him. "Is the high-grade being mean to you?"

"It's a- cough- inanimate object- cough- it can't – cough- 'be mean' to me'." Skyfire told him.

"Blah blah blah, science, blah blah blah." Starscream started talking to his drink. "So uptight isn't he?"

Skyfire was about to argue that he was, in fact, very laid back when something interrupted him. He felt a light kick to his shin.

Starscream looked up at him. "Sorry." He said, holding back some more giggles.

Skyfire paused before opening his mouth to speak again when Starscream's foot pushed against his. The seeker bit back more giggles as his other foot slide up Skyfire's leg.

Skyfire directed a very confused look at him. "Starscream are you trying to…play footsy with me?"

"Nooo…" Starscream's foot continued higher up the shuttle's leg.

"Starscream. That's far enough."

"What's far enough?"

"Your foot."

"My foot what?"

"Your foot on my leg."

"It is? I didn't think it was."

"I assure you Starscream it is, now will you kindly remove it?"

Snicker. "I don't think I can."

"Starscream!" Skyfire yelped as both of the seeker's feet were propped up in his lap. There was a light whirring noise as the seeker's thrusters heated up. Suddenly there was a wonderful warmth in his lap and slowly Starscream pulled his feet back so that they trailed up and down the shuttle's inner thighs.

Skyfire just gapped at him, completely baffled. For a moment, his optics flickered offline at the amazing sensation.

"How's that? You feeling less strung out yet?" The seeker asked him, words slurring just slightly.

Skyfire made some noise that could be interpreted as agreement.

Starscream smirked and angled one foot so it lay flat on the shuttle's lap and pressed the toe of his thrusters against Skyfire's codpiece. A shiver ran through the large white mech.

"Star-Starscream s-s-stop…" He managed to stutter out.

"Stop? Why? Doesn't it feel _good_?"

Skyfire's mouth upturned in a half-smile, half-grimace. "Yes, but not-not now."

Starscream leaned forward, holding his head up with both hands. "Hmm, you really need to get laid." He informed the shuttle.

Skyfire was shocked, temporarily distracted from the increasing pressure and heat on his more sensitive areas. "Excuse me?!"

Starscream gave out a long huff and rolled his optics to the ceiling. "Pu-leeease you act as if you have a whole beaker rack shoved up your-"

"I'll let you know; I have been in many, _many_ intimate relationships before you and have certainly had _plenty_ of action."

Starscream's optics narrowed coyly. "Kinkiest thing you even did?"

Skyfire matched his expression, an imitation of Starscream's devious smile forming on his lips. "Spiked energon swap."

Starscream gave an impressed whistle.

Skyfire was able to soak up a little pride before both of the seeker's hot thrusters were resting on his codpiece.

"What about exhibitionism?" Starscream asked.

Somehow the shuttle scooped up enough gumption to push the seeker's feet off.

The humming stopped as Starscream's thrusters powered down. The seeker raised one optic ridge at him.

"You're overcharged." Skyfire offered as an explanation.

The seeker huffed and averted his gaze. "You're no fun."

Skyfire smiled, happy that at least nothing had been thrown at him. "I really like you; I want it to be right."

Starscream just made an unsatisfied sound.

They waited in silence, nervously Skyfire checked his chronometer. When he saw the time, he knew they had to go.

"Come on." Skyfire reached around the table to touch one of the seeker's shoulder vents. "It's late, we should get going."

"Fine," Starscream yanked himself away from Skyfire's hand. He got up and began walking away; Skyfire quickly followed and fell into step behind him. They had left the bar and were outside when suddenly, Starscream's legs gave out on him. Skyfire instinctively caught him, hands grabbing Starscream's upper arms.

The seeker peered up at him with an adorable, perplexed expression. Skyfire chuckled and helped him back up.

"Thanks," Starscream brushed himself off as if dust had swarmed him while he was half on the ground.

"Anytime Star." Skyfire's hand lingered a moment.

The left side of the seeker's mouth curled up at the nickname. He looked down at the ground before muttering a quiet "bye" and walking away ready to transform and fly off. But he stopped after the first step.

"Oh, and by the way," He turned back for a moment. "I still think you need to get laid."

He snickered at Skyfire's face and with one loud crack shot off into the sky, speeding away;

Leaving Skyfire there with his jaw so low it was almost touching the ground.

* * *

Skyfire returned home with a heavy spark. 'Need to get laid'? Was he really _that_ reserved? Automatically his hand pressed into his forehead and he let out a sigh.

Maybe Starscream was right, maybe he should stop trying to hold back, but he just somehow couldn't bring himself to. He was so afraid that he might mess things up if it wasn't to the seeker's satisfaction and judging by how Starscream put himself out there, it was going to have to be really good, and really interesting to please him.

At that thought his mind instantly jumped to exactly where he _hadn't_ wanted it to go. Random fantasies pulled themselves back into his conscious. All of the crazy and frankly…erotic ideas he had had of just what he would do to the seeker if he had the chance were stuck in his mind and he knew the only way to get rid of them was to indulge them for just a moment.

One of his favorites had come to him when they were out on a routine field assignment; it had rained that day and the subsequent mud had gotten everywhere, including all over them. It was when Starscream had remarked something about how it was going to take hours to clean all of the mud out that the scenario had popped into the shuttle's mind.

It would start out innocent, of course, just Skyfire offering to clean the seeker's wings. Starscream might be wary but would agree and let Skyfire in the shower with him.

Skyfire would start out slow, just gently working his hands into those beautiful white wings, doing exactly what the seeker had agreed to at first. However, casually he would seek out all those little places that he knew were sensitive, being a flier himself. Once he had Starscream moaning his name he'd move on to other places, exploring that gorgeous sleek frame.

He'd test the seeker, by brushing against the red interface panel a few times. If he got the desired effect- more moaning and shivers- he'd turn the small flier around and explore his front.

Now this was where it varied, sometimes he'd lay the seeker down, making sure of course that the stream of water wasn't getting into his intakes, or he'd lift the seeker and pin him against the wall.

Either way he'd make sure he was in control. He'd slide his hand down Starscream's front until finally resting it on his codpiece. Then, instead of continuing, he'd lean in and give the seeker a deep, long kiss. Starscream would probably be impatient now and try to reach Skyfire's panel, but the shuttle would stop those probing blue hands in their tracks.

Now finally done with his teasing, Skyfire would pry open the seeker's panel with one hand, while his other held Starscream against the wall. He'd let his fingers explore a little bit but wouldn't be able to hold back for long.

Skyfire would either let Starscream open his panel or do it himself- most likely let the seeker do it, not wanting to be too dominating.

He'd place the seeker's legs around his hips and then gently slide in. Starscream would probably be quite small compared to him and Skyfire wouldn't want to hurt him.

Then Skyfire would nuzzle Starscream's helm as he started with a rhythm so slow that the seeker would be squirming and begging for more. But Skyfire would continue slowly, until he couldn't bear it anymore and gradually increase the pace. Knowing Starscream, he'd be quite vocal and so Skyfire would silence him by slipping his glossa into the seeker's mouth as they rode out their overloads.

Skyfire sighed as the fantasy dissolved away; he sat up in his chair and looked over the stream of codes he had brought up on the screen in front of him.

All distractions aside, the shuttle had actually finished building his clone and now, all it needed was the protocols, data and programming it needed to carry out his most basic work. He cast a glance to the frighteningly familiar figure before opening a panel on his temples and connecting a cord from his workstation to his CPU.

He offlined his optics as the process became internal and pulled up the files he had copied and set aside for the transfer. Relaxing back into his chair, he let his mind wander as data transfer carried out.

Occasionally he would check the transfer, but soon found that he had fallen into recharge during sometime of it. At first he panicked, but was relieved when he saw that nothing had gone wrong.

As soon as it was done, Skyfire retired to his berth for the evening, the energy tap left him too tired to do anything else.

* * *

The next day Skyfire had off from work and he spent much of his time making sure that his clone had everything it needed to function normally.

He could barely hide his excitement when it came the time to online the clone.

He disconnected all of the monitors, and data links before clicking on the power switch in the clone's chest.

There was the whirring of mechanics and the room was filled with blue light as the clone came online. The clone stirred and turned its head to him.

"Designation?" It asked in monotone.

The shuttle placed one hand on his chest. "Skyfire."

"Skyfire," It repeated touching it's chest.

"Oh no no no, that's me." Skyfire told him.

The drone pointed to itself. "Designation?"

"Um," Skyfire thought for a moment. "Jet…Jetfire." It was a clone of him, it should have a similar name shouldn't it?

"Jet…fire…" The drone began looking around. "Location: Skyfire's apartment. Status: Fully Functional."

It looked to him again as it sat up. "Directive?"

Skyfire shook his head. "None. Not for now at least."

It cocked its head at him. "No Directive?"

Skyfire took a moment to think it over. He had no idea what the clone would decide to do if it had no orders and he wouldn't want it to start doing anything that might mess with all the data he had stored on his apartment's mainframe.

"Actually, I do have something for you to do. Gather information, familiarize yourself with this place and my equipment, but don't change anything."

"Affirmative: Familiarize."

The clone then got up and began looking over Skyfire's equipment. Skyfire stayed there watching over his latest creation with pride. This had certainly not been easy but the fact that he had accomplished it meant that he was much more skilled than he had originally thought.

It turned out that day that he wasn't off of work. Throughout the day his clone would bring things to him asking what they were, what they did. Skyfire, patient and inquisitive as ever would gladly explain. In the evening he decide it was time to see if his clone had enough information and handed it a datapad with new information that he had to categorize.

The clone picked the datapad up and began working right away without any questions. Skyfire was amazed but very happy with the results. Now he felt like it was time to show Starscream what he had done and was excited for the next day.

* * *

Morning came quickly and Skyfire arrived to work early, tackling some of the hard tasks he now had time to get to. About a joor had pasted when he noticed that Starscream hadn't shown up to work yet.

Skyfire was about to comm. him but decided he should give the seeker more time.

Five more joors passed.

Now Skyfire was really worried but just as he was about to ping Starscream he heard the unmistakable screeching of Starscream in an argument with someone down the hall. The seeker came stomping into the lab and began working without even saying hello to Skyfire.

The shuttle stayed to his work, knowing that Starscream needed time to cool down.

When the violent _chink_s of beakers being slammed on the table calmed down, Skyfire looked over to him.

Starscream's wings were scrunched up in anger and an aura of "pissed off seeker" filled the room.

Starscream noticed his staring and glared at him. Skyfire looked away.

He pretended to be working with his beakers but heard a sad sigh from Starscream's side of the room.

Skyfire started to turn his head in that direction but decided it wouldn't be a good idea. There was another noise and he felt a hand on his arm. Skyfire turned to see Starscream standing there with one hand placed on the shuttle's shoulder.

"Look," Starscream stared at the floor, optics dim and mouth downturned. "About the other day, at the bar-"

Skyfire picked up the blue hand and cupped it in his own. "It's alright."

Starscream looked up to him, his expression so repentant that Skyfire's spark welt up in his chest.

"I didn't mean it…" He whispered. "What I said…I…I didn't mean to."

Skyfire tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

Starscream's optics turned away. "If you don't want to do this…I understand."

Skyfire cocked his head. "Do what?"

Starscream bit his lower lip and met optics with the shuttle.

"Be with me." He murmured.

Skyfire knelt down and wrapped his arms loosely around the seeker.

"Now why wouldn't I want to do that?" He asked with a goofy smile.

Starscream laughed through an outtake. His own arms wrapped around Skyfire's neck and he leaned forward into the shuttle's embrace.

Skyfire held the seeker's head with one hand as he placed a gentle kiss on Starscream's helm.

Starscream chuckled and snuggled farther into Skyfire's arms.

The shuttle's optics went offline as he soaked up the magnificent feeling of the seeker in his arms. Primus, he could stay like this for hours…

Starscream spoke but the words were so muffled against Skyfire's shoulder that they were impossible to make out.

Skyfire pulled back a little. "What was that?"

Starscream's head was leaning forward and his optics were completely offline as he spoke. "Are we going to be able to get anything done today?"

Skyfire's optics scrunched up in uneasiness, he cast a glance around the lab. Taking a deep breath, he spoke with a sigh. "No. We can't. We only have a joor or so before they close the lab and-"

Starscream stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. Something came up…I tried to-"

Skyfire leaned forward all of a sudden, pressing their noses together. Starscream's optics lit up in surprise.

"It's okay, if you had let me finish my sentence I would have told you that I have the equipment at my place," He placed a kiss below the seeker's optic. "You can come over and we can experiment."

For some reason Starscream's lips curled into his coy smile. "Do you need me to bring anything over?" his voice suddenly becoming sultry and low.

"Uh, no. I have everything we need." Skyfire said, raising one optic ridge at the seeker's mood swing.

Starscream nuzzled into the shuttle, hands gripping the white shoulders. Skyfire leaned more into the seeker, nuzzling back.

Starscream chuckled and pulled away. "Ever affectionate." He commented.

"You really have _no_ idea." Skyfire rumbled.

Another smirk from Starscream. "I'd like to find out."

"In due time." The shuttle assured him.

"Well, I should clear this up…" Starscream began to walk away but was stopped in his tracks. He looked back to see Skyfire holding his hand tight.

The shuttle pulled him back and yanked him into a kiss. Starscream squeaked in astonishment when the shuttle's glossa slid into his mouth. Skyfire's hand moved on to grip the seeker's wings, fingers applying pressure in all the right places.

The seeker melted right into his arms, knee buckling at the sudden wave of stimulus.

Skyfire slowly pulled out of the kiss, leaving Starscream standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"But-but…" Starscream couldn't finish his sentence.

Skyfire smiled, stroking the seeker's wings some more. "You were right. I've been really uptight."

Starscream gave out a soft laugh. "Tonight?" He asked.

Skyfire nodded. "How's three joors from now sound? You can spend the night if you want."

"I'll be there." Starscream turned and walked back to his station with a noticeable spring in his step.

Skyfire's spark fluttered in his chest, he drew himself up to pack up for the day.

* * *

This was exciting! Not only was Starscream coming over for a _long_ time but Skyfire also had the chance to show off his newest creation!

He busied himself trying to clean up his spotless apartment, finding occasional objects to fuss over or a surface to clean.

His clone followed him the whole time, trying to help.

The white drone picked up a hologram frame and put it on a shelf underneath the table it was sitting on.

Skyfire chuckled and picked the frame back up. "No no, this goes here."

"Goes here?" Jetfire asked, pointing at the frame's place.

"Yes it belongs there."

The drone moved on, switching objects on Skyfire's counter.

The shuttle sighed and handed Jetfire a random datapad. "Here just…graph this or something,"

The drone chirped and sat down, merrily working away.

Finally Skyfire the room at the back where his berth was, he lingered in the doorway, peeking in.

He honestly didn't need to clean in here did he? Starscream wouldn't be in here…would he?

Regardless Skyfire tidied the room a bit.

When the apartment was clean Skyfire moved to his mini-lab, setting up the beakers, opening the files on his monitor and unloading the samples and…

Oh frag.

He'd forgot to pack the datapad with the photos and data on the planet this material was from; there was no way they could do the experiment without it!

He checked his chronometer; he still had half a joor before Starscream would be over. He had time, Starscream was always late anyways. He glanced back at his work before rushing out the door, without any regard to his clone.

* * *

Starscream looked at himself in the mirror. His plating sparkled from the new layer of polish he had applied. He spun around to check his wings, lips curling when they threw glare upon the glass.

He knew Skyfire wouldn't be able to resist him for long, and judging by how passionate that out-of-the-blue kiss had been, tonight was going to be crazy. He found a little sad but funny that the silly shuttle couldn't just say what he wanted but had to use code for tonight. "Let's experiment"? That was a new one.

His wings rose a little again at the thought. For once Starscream had actually put his wild love life on hold for one mech and the effect had been terrible, not only was he horny as ever but his temper had been even shorter than usual. Today's fight over walking on the wrong side of the hallway with that random mech was a wonderful example.

But, the seeker also knew that even though the wait was killing him, it would make everything so much sweeter. Checking the time and deciding that he had nothing better to do, Starscream left one third of a joor early.

* * *

Skyfire landed and punched in his code at the entrance to the facility on the roof. Instead of the doors whooshing open, a rude beep hissed at him.

_Locked. _The screen flashed at him.

Skyfire sighed and started heading to the main entrance.

* * *

Starscream landed carefully in front of Skyfire's apartment, not wanting to scratch his legs, which he had frequently seen the shuttle admiring.

He tapped the touch pad on the side panel which notified him that Skyfire would be there shortly. He snorted; leave it to Skyfire to even program _wall panels_ to be polite.

There was a click and the door slide open slowly.

The familiar white shuttle stood there, staring at Starscream.

* * *

Jetfire was confused. Who was this mech? It ran its recognition programming, scanning the strange mech's face. The result came usually fast;

_Designation: Starscream_

A whole folder of information was pulled up; Jetfire scanned the files to find that they were a list of directives.

_Program: Greeting._

_Directive: Invite in._

"Come in Starscream," The clone said moving aside.

The mech walked in with a strange swagger in his hips.

_Directive: Small Conversation._

"How was your day?" The clone asked, sitting down.

"Uh…it was fine." The mech regarded him warily.

_Directive: Offer a seat._

"Have a seat," The clone gestured to a chair next to his.

"Alright," The mech smirked and walked over but instead of sitting in the chair, he sat on one of the clone's legs.

Instantly a new program was booted up. The clone scanned it, cocking its head to the side as it regard the strange set of commands. It couldn't see the logic in them but preformed them anyway.

_Program: Chairsex_

_Directive: Grope _

* * *

Starscream knew that the shuttle would need some persuasion to get things going. He flexed his wings comfortable in Jetfire's lap. He might have moved to fast though, considering how the weird look on the white bot's face and was about to say something when the shuttle's hand landed on his thigh and started moving farther up.

With a greedy grin the seeker threw his other leg around so that he was straddling the shuttle's lap, splaying his hands on the Skyfire's chest and then moving up to capture those decadent white lips.

Jetfire caught on quickly, pulling the seeker into him so their hips were pressed together. He deepened the kiss, exploring Starscream's mouth.

Starscream hummed his engines, rubbing his hips against the shuttle's lap. Through his enjoyment though he noticed something, Jetfire tasted different now but the seeker couldn't quite figure what it was.

Jetfire's hand had never left Starscream's thigh and slid even high until it rested right over the seeker's interface panel. There was a hot puff from Starscream's shoulder vents as his systems started heating up even further.

One of the white fingers began trailing around the seams of the panel, circling back to press the fingertip into the middle of the panel. Obviously Starscream enjoyed the sensation, as he mewled at each touch.

Starscream pulled away, gasping for cooler air. Jetfire halted his hand, leaving it resting in an awkward position on the seeker's panel.

Starscream moved his hands up Jetfire's chest, around his shoulders and onto his back, massaging the shuttle's wingtips. Jetfire made a low rumbling noise and nuzzled the seeker's helm. Starscream was practically panting as he tried to cool his system but found it impossible as Jetfire's hand resumed mapping out his panel.

The shuttle's other arm slipped around his waist, hand resting on Starscream's sparkly red aft.

Starscream's panel was becoming unbearably hot, each touch from Jetfire's fingers added pressure which elevated the heat. He rocked his hips forward, his legs sliding farther apart on Jetfire's large lap to let the shuttle have more access.

Jetfire obeyed the unspoken command and began trailing his fingers farther along the side seams that he could now reach. Starscream's legs started quivering, a light rattling sound coming from his wings.

"S-sky…" He moaned.

Jetfire paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. Starscream, unable to see the confusion on his face shivered in anticipation.

After also an eternity to Starscream the shuttle's hand returned, rubbing two fingers up and down the panel. Starscream gripped the shuttle's wings and trembled.

Then the shuttle's hand moved farther and farther up to the seeker's chest. Starscream let out a whimper wanting the hand farther down and but was satisfied as his wings were gently bent back and forth, the shuttle giving them the same treatment as he had to the panel.

Not wanting to let Jetfire completely dominate him, Starscream began nibbling and kissing the sloping audios on the shuttle's helm, noticing how hot the metal was to the touch. He was very pleased as Jetfire's head leaned into the touch.

After a good breem or so of attention to Starscream's wings, Jetfire moved back to the seeker's red interface panel. Still sensitive from before Starscream mewled again at the touch. This time though Jetfire didn't spend much time on teasing and clicked open the panel.

* * *

The real Skyfire meanwhile was in their lab, rooting through Starscream's haphazard pile of datapads. He knew it was here, he had seen the seeker put it down there. Finally he found at the bottom somehow, the little green stripe of tape he had put on it identifying it.

The shuttle panicked when he saw the time, though all of the shenanigans of trying to get in the facility and digging through Starscream's messy side of the lab he was left with only a few breems to get back to his apartment. He didn't want his clone to answer the door, who knows that he would do?

Skyfire left the lab, thankfully his apartment was close, he thought as he sped off.

* * *

Starscream's panel easily slid away, back into a space in his abdomen. Only his port was exposed, another panel above it still was covering his cord. But Jetfire paid no attention to that.

The shuttle's index and middle finger traced around the rim, Starscream almost rolled his optics, more teasing. The seeker suddenly moved his hips so that the white digits were a centimeter inside.

The shuttle could take a hint. Slowly, he pushed farther inside, the seeker's small port stretching to fit him.

"Oh Primus," Starscream whimpered into Jetfire's shoulder.

Jetfire's fingers slid easily against the slick walls, a little lubricate glistening on his knuckle. As he worked farther in, the port's rim began tightening around his fingers. His index finger sought out a thicker small panel inside, working it gently. The shuttle's body felt molten with heat, optics flickering.

Starscream could barely hold it in. Another moan escaped his lips as the shuttle's fingers bent and roamed inside him, pushing right against his sweet spot. Primus, if that was how big his _fingers_ were then how big was his-

A loud whoosh rung out, catching the shuttle's attention.

A booming voice accompanied the sound.

"Jet, I'm back-" There was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering.

Starscream in his hazy state took a while to turn his head.

Standing there in the doorway was what appeared to be Skyfire. The shuttle's mouth was gaping open, hands up in the air like he was holding something and a broken datapad at his feet.

"S-star…Starscream…?" He sounded as if his spark casing had been ripped out and smashed in front of him, forced to stare at the shattered blue shards.

"Sky?" Starscream croaked. "

Bu-but…" He pulled away and eyed the drone whose fingers were still inside him. "Huh? Wh-what…WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON??!"

Skyfire's audios rang from the seeker's screech.

Starscream looked back at the clone and ripped his hand out of his port. He slapped the clone across the face, yelping when the cheek plating burned his hand.

He scrambled to get out the shuttle's lap but fell as Jetfire tried to caress him.

Skyfire gasped and turned away as he got a full shot of the seeker's port.

Starscream squawked and covered himself. Quickly sliding his panel back into place he jumped up and rushed at Skyfire, yanking him down by his collar.

"What. Is. Going. On?" The seeker hissed at him.

"Th-that's my clone-" Skyfire looked back to Jetfire only to see the clone's optics flickering and the clone to collapse on the floor. Starscream turned back in his surprise his grip loosened on Skyfire.

Skyfire pushed past the seeker and knelt down. He tapped the clone and when there was no response flipped open the temple panel.

Starscream was about to yell at Skyfire again for not paying attention to him when he noticed how far the shuttle's wings were sagged.

He stepped forward, trying to lean around Skyfire's back to see what was wrong. "Sky?" he asked with some concern in his voice.

"His wires are melted," Skyfire said quietly with no emotion. "He must have overheated; I never installed a larger cooling system because I never thought he'd be…"

Skyfire whipped around to look at the seeker. "What were you doing anyways?"

Starscream put his hands on his hips. "Interfacing with you."

Skyfire's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

"Why weren't you here?" Starscream demanded.

"I forgot something at the lab, why were you so early?"

Starscream's hand dropped and he averted his gaze from the shuttle. "I was…excited…"

"Oh," Skyfire's optics looked down at the ground where he noticed how sparkly the seeker's feet were. "You polished?" he asked trying to catch the seeker's optics.

"Yeah…I mean I…wanted to look good for you and…"

Skyfire face lit up. He placed one hand on the seeker's shoulder.

"So," Starscream looked at the clone. "You…cloned yourself?" His nose wrinkled up.

"To help me with all of the data sorting and simple tasks like that so I could tackle the bigger research we have. And frankly….I…wanted to have more time to spend with you…"

"Hm," Starscream regarded the clone thoughtfully. "And you gave him pleasure programming?" he asked with an accusing tone, nose wrinkling ever more.

Skyfire shook his head frantically. "No no! I have no idea why he…" Skyfire looked back at the drone and rolled it over. He opened his open temple panel and connected himself to the drone.

He managed to access the drone's CPU, scrolling through the recent programming. "Oh Primus," Skyfire's face fell into his hands.

"What?!" Starscream snapped, practically kicking him.

Skyfire's voice was muffled form his hands. "Somehow all of my…fantasies about you got into his programming, as soon as he saw you he acted them out…"

Starscream's optics lit up. "Wait…you have fantasies about me?"

Skyfire's hands fell away from his face; he bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"Realllllly…" Starscream eyed the clone.

"Oh no!" Skyfire put his arm up in-between the seeker and the clone. "No, you cannot have those files!"

"Please? Pretty, pretty please?" Starscream begged. "I promise I'll act some of them out for you!"

Skyfire was frozen for a second but shook his head. "No."

He got up and picked Jetfire off the ground, carrying him to the backroom and placing him in the corner. Starscream followed still begging and making promises.

Skyfire sunk into a chair in the room, holding his head in his hands. How could this have happened? How was it that his _clone_ got to interface with Starscream before him? What kind of sick, cruel joke was being played on him?

"Hey," Starscream tried to give the shuttle an awkward side hug. "Its okay- that was certainly the weirdest thing I have ever seen but we can still 'experiment' tonight,"

"No," Skyfire groaned. "We can't, I broke the datapad with all of the information that we needed when I saw you and…"

"Ugh," Starscream's head slammed on Skyfire's shoulder as a substitute for a face-palm. "Are you honestly that dense?"

"What?" Skyfire lifted his head to look at Starscream.

The seeker straightened up and roughly turned the shuttle's chair so they were face to face.

"Listen," There was a click and Skyfire suddenly found his hands handcuffed behind the chair. "I came here tonight because I thought that by 'work' you meant we were going to interface our CPUs out and I am not leaving here tonight until we do, _at least twice._"

"Twice?!" Skyfire exclaimed.

"What? Afraid you don't have enough stamina to keep up with me?" Starscream teased him as he climbed into the shuttle's lap.

"No! I'm just worried that you might be too sore from the first time…" Skyfire trailed off uncomfortably.

"Hm," Starscream chuckled deviously and clawed at Skyfire's panel.

"Wait!" Skyfire gasped. "Stop, stop."

"I'm not stopping," Starscream told him sternly. "Not this time."

"No, no, Star-Starscream! I'll interface with you, I will! Just please," Skyfire looked at him with begging optics. "Take off the handcuffs, okay?"

Starscream eyed him as if looking for any sign that he might run away. "Alright," He reached around Skyfire and undid the cuffs.

As soon as they were off, Skyfire grabbed the seeker and got out of the chair. The seeker giggled as he was to the room in the back and placed on the berth.

* * *

Starscream woke up after half-a-joor of recharge wrapped snuggly in Skyfire's arms. He sighed and nuzzled into the warmth, a dreamy smile on his face as he felt the aftereffects of a good overload. Well, a _few _good overloads.

Content enough to fall back into recharge, he onlined his optics when an idea suddenly popped into his mind. He tried to hold back the coy smile as slipped carefully out of Skyfire's embrace without disturbing the shuttle. Years of practice with one-night hook-ups had made him a master of this.

He tread carefully out of the room, looking around as he tried to gain his bearings.

Cautiously he opened the door to Skyfire's lab-in-a-closet. In the dark his red optics gave the clone an eerily glow as he prided open the temple panel…

* * *

Breems later Starscream crept back into Skyfire's room, slowly closing the door behind him so it didn't make a sound. He turned back only to see two pins of blue light from the berth.

Skyfire sat up in the berth, his optics narrowing. "Starscream, where did you go?"

Starscream did his best to look innocent. "Oh nowhere, just a little restless."

Skyfire didn't buy it but he lay back down. "Come back to bed," he held out a hand to pull Starscream to him.

"Yes, love." Starscream snuggled into the warm nest of Skyfire and blankets.

Skyfire rumbled and nuzzled the seeker. "Love? Hm, I like that pet name."

"I liked the one you gave to me, 'Star'…strange as it is no-one's ever called me that before."

"I'll make a habit of it," Skyfire promised.

* * *

The next morning they arrived at work happy, well-rested and a little late after an long shower together.

Skyfire sat at his workstation as he tried his best to fix the datapad he had dropped.

Starscream strolled saucily up to the shuttle.

"Oh Skyfire," He called, holding something behind his back.

Skyfire turned around, eyeing the seeker's hidden hands. "What?"

Starscream whipped out a blindfold.

"I hear you like sensory deprivation." He said, licking one corner of his mouth.


End file.
